From an alternative point of view
by supergamehero
Summary: If you've seen Antz, you might wonder, who was wearing the sneakers Z and Bala were stuck to? In the final movie, the human was a slim teenage boy, but did you know that during development, a slim teenage GIRL wore them? This one-shot is a perspective of the girl, and her view on the 'Big Shoe' incident. I'd like to mention now that this fic is an alt. take on UnorthodoxFog 's fic.


First things first, I'd like everyone to know that this fic was inspired by UnorthodoxFog's fanfic: "From the human's view". Here's the link to it: s/12636011/1/From-the-human-s-view

Please make sure to give it a read! It gives an interesting insight as to what was REALLY going on behind (or in this case, ABOVE) the scenes during the "Big Shoe" scene from the movie Antz.

With that out of the way, I'd like to bring up this fic is a sort of alternate take on Unorthdox's fanfic. I also want to bring up that this is my first fanfic, so please forgive me if things look a bit sloppy.

Ants' POV – _Italics_

Humans – Normal font

One relaxing day, Mona, a 16-year-old teenage girl, was out with her family one day having a little gathering in Central Park. After her parents noticed how inactive their kids were being, they decided to get everyone out of the house after being cooped up in there for so long. Thus, she, alongside her mother, father, older brother, little brother, and little sister decided to have a picnic in Central Park, thinking it'd be a good way to get everyone's spirits up. Mona's big brother and father were tasked with carrying all the food, her younger siblings were given the job of carrying the cooler, and she and her mother were tasked with carrying the red and white picnic blanket, as well as carrying any essentials needed to kill any bugs that just happen to land on the blanket. Perhaps the most significant item of all these objects was a blue fly swatter. For the most part, it was a success; Mona's big brother and father placed the food and drinks down, while her younger siblings set the cooler down as well. Mona and her mom set all their other essentials nearby the blanket. Mona's favorite foods and drinks were all here. Her mom's potato salad, muffins, lemon bars, chicken wraps, white bean salad. All lined up with a couple of cans of Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Coca-Cola, and the like. Mona's younger siblings reminded their mom that forgot to take out their toys from the van, resulting in the family going back to their van to go and take the little ones' toys out of the back.

"By the way…Mona, sweetie? I don't suppose you've taken care of that piece of gum on the bottom of your shoe yet?" her mom asked, as she stood on the grass helping her little sister get her toys out of the trunk of their van.

Mona's casual clothing wasn't anything TOO special. She wore a red jean skirt, as well as a pink spaghetti strap tank top. She was also rocking a pair of pink Reeboks. Her golden blonde hair was quite long. To the point where she would need to brush the bangs away from her face every now and then. It didn't bother her, but she considered getting a little trim every now and then.

"Mom, I'll do it later, alright? We've just carried not only the picnic equipment, but all of the squirts' toys too. I'll take care of it, I promise." Mona said, brushing some of her long golden blonde hair away from her eyes.

"Well, just make sure you do, dear. You don't want people noticing that. It'll make you look all slovenly. Also, what if that thing hardens? What then?"

As Mona helped to bring the kids' toys to the picnic, her eyes scanned the entire thing before she noticed a pair of ants emerging from the grass onto the blanket; she didn't react, but she did observe them for a bit. She wasn't a big fan of bugs. Any kind, really. But since the ants weren't really doing anything that could interfere with the picnic, she decided to leave them be.

They were just helpless, tiny little creatures, anyways. However, they'd only be a nuisance for her if there was a huge colony of them near her feet or if these ones started biting her or something.

Eventually, she saw one of the ants were trying to bite their way into the plastic wrap covered sandwich, with the other one just standing there, watching the one trying to bite. Mona briefly turned to face her family, who were just about done packing the remaining items and were planning to head back to the picnic.

Her big brother was talking to their dad about borrowing the car for school next week, her little siblings were running around and screaming with joy, and her mom was on her phone talking to a friend. She helped close the trunk of the van, and from there, she and her family returned to their picnic ready to eat. Mona didn't say it out loud, but she was honestly starving. Her stomach was growling for the last 4 minutes now. The family finally returned to the blanket ready to eat. Mona and her big brother pulled away the cellophane wrap covering their sandwiches when almost out of nowhere, two wasps suddenly flew in from opposite directions, initially flying together, catching Mona and her family by surprise. While she wasn't a fan of bugs either way, she couldn't STAND wasps, and the same went for her family. Her

There was only one solution to this; that trusty flyswatter that her mom was carrying in her grasp. Mona hurried over to her mother as the two wasps began to fly around the family's food

"Mom...?" Mona asked, tapping her shoulder. "Can I see the fly swatter...we've got a couple of wasps on the blanket…" she added, pointing back over to the blanket. Her mother instantly looked like she was fueled with disgust at the mentioning of the name 'wasps' and as a result, she gave her daughter the flyswatter, prompting Mona to walk over to the other side of the blanket. As soon as she got near it, she noticed the wasps still buzzing around the food. Little does Mona know, these insects, although looking incredibly normal in her eyes, are talking and communicating with each other. Mona was more determined to squash the wasps, but she made sure to take extra care not to hit any food or drinks.

" _I sort of imagined Insectopia a little differently…"_

She raised the fly swatter high up into the air and then without warning, swung it as fast as she could down towards the wasps before they could react, sweeping out of the sky, and slamming into Muffy mid-flight.

SQUISH!

Z AND BALA ARE SENT FLYING FROM THE AFTERSHOCK CREATED BY THE SWATTER SLAMMING DOWN ONTO THE BLANKET SURROUNDING THEM, KILLING MUFFY IN THE PROCESS

She let the swatter sit there for a few moments, before lifting it back up...and the result was a dead wasp, with the other one still alive and well, moving towards the dead body.

" _Muffy! Muffy! Wake up!"_

" _Oh...my…God…_

" _Muffy…?! W-Why…? Why? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?_

Mona, deciding that it'd be for the best to get rid of all of the insects crashing her family's picnic, decides to take advantage of the insects suddenly stopping and holding still, and swings the swatter onto the blanket once more.

" _Bala, look out!"_

The ants are only saved by the fact that they are so small. The holes of the swatter pass over them. Mona, starting to get a bit frustrated that the swatter won't work on ants, sets the swatter to the side and tries the old-fashioned method to kill an insect…stomping on them.

Z decides that he and Bala should hightail away from the picnic before the situation escalates any further. Bala attempts to follow him, but before she can get away, Mona's sneaker falls on her with a thunderous BOOM that shakes the ground.

" _MMMffllmmm...!"_

"B-BALA!"

Slowly...Mona's shoe rises, as she steps away...and we see that Bala is stuck in one of the ridges of Mona's waffle-soled sneaker, adhering to a big piece of bubblegum!

" _Z! Help me!"_

But Bala is carried off on Mona's sneaker in a huge, looping, ferris-wheel-like motion. BOOM. The sneaker on which Bala is stuck falls again, as the teenage girl tries to step on Z, too!

Z, realizing that the girl is bringing her foot down once more quickly dives out of the way just in the nick of time. Z gets sent rolling towards the girl's left Reebok sneaker, and after just barely avoiding getting squished by the pink and white sneaker, he takes a moment to gather his bearings.

Upon stomping on the blanket again, Z is completely removed from Mona's field of vision due to how small he is, and as a result, didn't notice it rolling away in a rapid circle due to the "shockwave" her stomping produced.

" _Bala, NO! I-I can't believe it…What have I done? I'll never see her again..."_

Mona peeks her head over her right shoe as she raised it up briefly, so as to make sure that the other ant was killed, and this little ordeal can be over with. Due to Z hiding from Mona's field of vision, she believes that hopefully Z probably ran off back into the grass.

Mona checks her shoe to see if the ant that she DID squish got stuck on her shoe, as she couldn't find its dead body anywhere on the picnic blanket. To her disgust, she found that not only was the ant stuck to her shoe, but specifically, it was stuck in one of the ridges of her waffle-soled sneaker, adhering to the big piece of bubblegum her mother advised her to get rid of as soon as possible.

"Eww! Well, isn't this is just fantastic. One of the ants got stuck to my favorite pair of sneakers! You know, I never truly noticed it before now, but Mom might be on to something about getting this gum off my shoe. It REALLY doesn't look all that becoming..."

"Mona, honey! What's the matter? Oh, for heavens' sake, Mona…this is why I told you to get rid of that chewing gum as soon as possible. Now look at what happened…!"

"Mom, just chill alright? Look, I'm going to get rid of the gum already, so you can stop bothering me about it, OK?" Mona said, intending on finally getting rid of the gum under her shoe after numerous occasions of her mother bringing up the subject.

She looked over towards her right, where the waste bin was. She intended on scraping the piece of gum off her shoe with whatever item she has in her pocket, if there was anything.

Eventually, Mona walks away from the picnic to get the bubblegum off her shoe...Z's heart sinks as the shoe Bala's stuck on lopes off into the distance...

" _Z! Get me out of heeeeere!"_

"BALA!" He watches on in pure horror as the sneaker with Bala underneath it slowly ascends into the air, moving ever so slowly off the red and white picnic blanket, and lands on the grass with an slightly deafening "THUD".

 _"Oh, this is not good…Come on Z, think! These things always come in twos..."_

Z then sees ANOTHER shoe right behind him, and with a dangling loose lace, no less. As Z notices how the shoe is slowly moving in the exact same direction as the one with Bala stuck to it, he runs over to it, and at the last moment catches on to the snaky, swinging shoe-lace.

" _Take me to your leader! W-Whoooooooaaaa!"_

The sneaker lifts off into the air, with Z holding on for dear life to the lace, and getting further and further away from Bala as he's drawn to a vertiginous height...the landscape can be seen rolling and pitching crazily in the background...

As Mona walked, the ants were currently going for a horrific ride on her two Reeboks; in their point of view, she's moving very slowly, but in her eyes, she's moving normally. She's so focused on getting that gross gum off her shoe, that she never notices that Z had grabbed on to her left Reebok.

"Bala! Come back here!"

For a moment, the sneaker seems to pause in the air...then it descends again, in a stomach-churning, roller-coaster free-fall as the sneaker on which Bala is stuck rises up again...

Upon regaining his bearings, Z stands up to look at the teenage girl's right shoe roaming past his small body...

" _Z! I'm stuck!"_

As he looks on at the shrieking Bala, stuck to the chewing gum under the right Reebok as if she was outright glued to it, he witnesses said right shoe emit another massive "BOOM" upon landing on the grass once more.

The woman brings her shoe with Z on it forward once more, but this time does not take a full step forward, ahead of her right shoe, making for a convenient position next to Bala's shoe.

As Z suddenly feels the shoe he's on ascend once more, he tries to keep his lunch down as he descends. The sneaker hits the ground, and Z can feel himself again and even sees an opportunity to make the leap from the giant's left shoe and rescue Bala...it's now or never.

In reality, just as Mona was about to take her third step forwards with her left foot, her mother called on her from behind just to make sure she's actually going to take the gum off her shoe, causing her to stop halfway, resulting in both of her shoes landing directly next to each other.

This caused Mona to briefly turn around to her mother as he was stood just one more step away from the bin, but to the ants on his shoes, they were so small that they couldn't even see the bin yet, despite Mona being incredibly close to it.

"Yes, Mom! I'm doing it now!" Mona said, turning back to the direction she was just walking, starting to raise her right Reebok up into the air with its laces starting to fly all over the place.

" _Aa-ee-ya-ee-yaaaaaaaah!"_

Z leaps off the left Reebok, screaming in terror as he barely manages to grab the swinging lace of the show Bala is stuck underneath. As the teenage girl takes one more slow and giant step, the sneaker rises, he swings off the lace, hurtling through the air and catching one of the laces of Bala's sneaker...the momentum swings him up and under the sole...and the HE gets smashed into the bubblegum right next to Bala. Now HE'S stuck too.

 _"Hi..."_

" _Z! You're here!"_

"… _..Yeah. I'm here."_

Suddenly, the sneaker descends again. The two ants watched as the grass was nearing at a speedy pace as the woman brought her right shoe back down onto the ground. Z and Bala hold hands and SCREAM as they see the ground rise to meet them... THUD! The ants squished even deeper into the bubblegum.

Mona, after taking the last step with her right Reebok, moved forwards at last towards the waste bin with her left Reebok.

" _Um, Z? …If we don't make it...well…I just want you to know..."_

" _Y-Yes?"_

"… _This is all your fault!"_

Mona reached into the pockets of her red jean skirt to pull out a shiny penny, and subsequently held onto the bin before raising her right Reebok up into the air to expose the big piece of pink bubblegum stuck to it.

Z and Bala screech in terror uncontrollably as the shoe rises exposing them both to the brightness of the sun. The sneaker seems ready to fall again...but instead it just hovers there. (Mona is currently balancing on one leg and about to scrape off the bubblegum with a penny).

" _Huh? W-What the…? What's going on? What's happening?"_ asks Bala.

" _I…I think it's over. We're safe..."_ Z replies.

Just then, a set of slender peach-colored tips with a shiny pink and white surface attached to said tips (Mona's fingers and fingernails) hold what appears to be a golden-brown circle-shaped object with the face of a human on it. In other words, this object is none other than the penny Mona intended to scrape the gum off with. By ant standards, the penny stands at about sixty feet high. The huge image of Abraham Lincoln stares down at the two ants.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Mona wastes no time and, not noticing the small ants stuck on the gum, scrapes the bubblegum off the sneaker, bringing Bala and Z along with it, and as soon as the entirety of the chewing gum came off with the help of the penny...she delicately flicked the coin right into the bin in front of her, carrying the ants through the air as the penny gets thrown away...turning over and over in a lopsided orbit as Bala and Z SCREAM…and land with a CRASH in total darkness.

Said darkness being the inside of a garbage bag where Inscetopia just happens to be situated next to.

Meanwhile, Mona, finally relieved that the bubblegum (and the ant stuck to it) are gone, decides to walk back to her family, but not before accidently getting a whiff of the waste bin.

"Oh, gross! It smells like farts, bean dip, rotten eggs and some of those exotic cheeses that get left to rot! Seriously, what do people put in here?! Ugh!" Pinching her nose, she speed-walked back to the pcinc.

So, this is my take on the original script to Antz, and what the woman wearing the Reeboks would have done. Let me know what you think, but please no flaming or the like, OK?

Again, I'd like to give credit to UnorthodoxFog and the fanfic "From the human's view" for some of the lines in this fic, and giving me the inspiration to do this fic in this first place.


End file.
